


Pet Names and Pet's Names

by Iloquence



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Rumir, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloquence/pseuds/Iloquence
Summary: Amir has noticed that he’s been accidentally calling Rupert by his fake name, which creates awkward situations and confusion. He’s determined to overcome this habit.Rupert wants to find the perfect pet name for Amir, but almost every single one is dismissed by his future husband. He makes a list of all the possible pet names he could use and pitches them at Amir, but it seems that his plan isn’t working very well.





	Pet Names and Pet's Names

“Hey, honeybee,” Rupert called.

“Honeybee?” he repeated. “Honey boo…”

“Amir turned to him finally. “What are you doing?”

“I’m calling you, duh!” Rupert said it like it was crucially obvious. He put on a pained expression as if Amir’s ignorance was on purpose.

“What?” Amir raised a brow.

“Pet names!” Rupert explained. “Did you like either of them?”

Hesitantly, Amir answered. “Not really.” He wondered what he was getting into this time.

Rupert sighed, placing a potted plant on the windowsill. He was sure one of those two would be right! Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t stick to something so sappy as “honey”. Maybe that was a bit too corny for Amir. He crossed off the two names on his mental list. “What about… boo?”

“No.”

“Bae?”

“No.”

“Babe? Baby?”

Amir suppressed a grin and a laugh. “No and no.”

“Sexy?”

He grimaced. “Definitely no.”

Rupert groaned. “You’re making this difficult!”

“You should be focusing on the task at hand.” Amir handed him their wedding preparation schedule. “We have to do all of this today, Fitz.”

Amir stopped and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. “I did it again!”

Rupert looked up, confused. “Did what?”

“Called you Fitz.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rupert hushed. “You know I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to call you your dog’s name,” Amir sighed as Fitzroy yawned from the foot of the bed. “Of all the names you chose, it just had to be your pet’s.”

“I like my pet’s name,” Rupert huffed. He looked over the schedule and pointed at the words “fitting session”. “Looks like we’re heading to the seamstresses next, bubby.”

Amir rolled his eyes and sighed.

\---

At dinner, Amir was nowhere to be found. He should have been at the dining hall with Rupert and the queens and several other lords and ladies eating roasted chicken. Instead, the prince was up in a tower looking out from the window and muttering to himself.

“Rupert, Rupert, Rupert.” Amir closed his eyes and pictured his fiance’s face bubbling in laughter and smiles. “Rupert…”

“Your highness?”

Amir snapped his head in the direction of the door and, flustered, began sputtering um’s and uh’s before clearing his throat, a dust of red pervading his cheeks. “Yes,” he finally said.

The servant girl, also slightly red in the face, gestured to the stairs. “Prince Rupert and the others are waiting for you.”

“I’ll be there in five minutes,” he told her. “I have something to do first.”

She nodded and left. Amir ran a hand through his hair and released a heavy sigh.

That was rather embarrassing, to state the obvious. Amir had lost track of time up in the tower relaxing. Relaxing and practicing. Overcoming his habit of calling Rupert “Fitz” involved a simple exercise that involved him repeating Rupert’s name over and over again while thinking of his face. Rather simple. But thinking about making a mistake induced nerves.

Amir had a rather strong fear. A fear that he was too ashamed to admit, even to Rupert. Knowing his fiance, Amir would answer to a loud laugh that echoed throughout the entire kingdom, and a playful jab at Amir’s perfectionism. In truth, this was a very real fear that Amir would rather not have been made fun of for having.

Calling Rupert “Fitz” by accident in front of the entire kingdom at their wedding terrified him. God, he wished he could blame Rupert for choosing his pet’s name, but Rupert just didn’t care! Amir cared.

Rupert was his name. It was his name for a reason, and Fitz was a fake name that belonged to a fake lying thief. Rupert may have his connections with Fitz the thief, but Amir was ready to move on and call his significant other by his real name.

He also didn’t enjoy the jabs the knights and queens made when he said “Fitz”, especially when Fitzroy the dog answered instead. It made Rupert giggle, and that made Amir happy, sure, but it was still embarrassing nonetheless.

Rupert was Rupert’s name. He needed to stick with that.

He snickered, remembering Rupert’s attempts at giving him a pet name, and finally left the tower. Oh, Rupert, with his cute pet names. Too cute. Amir never really had a preference for them. Pet names were usually cute, and that didn’t really sit well with his demeanor.

“But you are cute!” he could already hear Rupert say with a little pout.

Rupert could think Amir was cute all he wanted, but he still felt uneasy with the cheesy pet names. But Amir couldn’t help but shudder; there were probably even worse _dirty_ pet names. Even Rupert wouldn’t want to delve into that realm.

Hopefully.

Who knows--he may get desperate.

Dirty pet names aside, Amir wasn’t even sure if regular pet names would suit him. Maybe pet names came with experience. Maybe they needed to get used to it. What was even the point of pet names?

The point of pet names, he guessed, was that it was something that no one else could call you. Something so sickly sweet or embarrassing that only your significant other could get away with.

He entered the dining hall and endured the comments from his mother scolding him for keeping them waiting. She and Queen Lavinia whispered sly comments between themselves that were too shameful for the other lords and ladies to hear.

The lords and ladies, meanwhile, did not mind too much and greeted Prince Amir with cheerful good afternoon’s and hello’s. They asked if Amir was busy with something and he explained that he had lost track of time in the towers. They nodded their heads in understanding.

Lastly, Rupert. When Amir walked in the room, he was crouched over the table and resting his head on his hand as he tapped the table gently with his fingertips. The moment the queens scoffed at Amir’s arrival, Rupert’s posture greatly improved. He sat up straight in his chair, hands in his lap, and grinned.

Amir could only imagine how lonely and awkward Rupert felt while waiting. He must have had to endure even more comments from the queens about Amir that he couldn’t entirely rebuke out of respect and politeness around the guests.

“Hello, my love.” Rupert greeted.

“Hello, Rupert.” He placed a hand on Rupert’s shoulder.

“Sorry, everyone,” Amir sat down beside Rupert, “I was busy and I lost track of time.”

“No need to be sorry, Prince Amir.”

“Oh, it can be like that sometimes, no worries.”

“Prince Amir, we were just talking about the royal wedding! Wouldn’t it be a delight if you invited some of the other kingdoms to join us?”

“Well, we were talking about how worried we were about you, Amir, considering you have never been late before.” His mother cleared her throat and glared at him.

“I’m sorry, Mother. It won’t happen again.”

“Yeah, I had to deal with that for twenty minutes. You better make it up to me--” Amir cut Rupert’s whispers off.

“Wait, twenty minutes? I was up there for twenty minutes?”

“Yeah. What were you doing?”

“Like I said, I was busy in the towers.”

“There’s nothing in the towers. What were you really doing?”

“I was thinking.”

“About what?”

“About the wedding.” He technically wasn’t lying. “How there’s still plenty of things we still need to do.”

“You couldn’t have considered that getting to the dining hall early would have meant being able to get things done earlier?”

“I got carried away.”

“Thinking about wedding plans?”

“I’m very stressed, Fitz,” he seethed under pressure. He groaned and refrained from rubbing his face at the table. _Again. He did it again._

“You can always talk to me when you’re stressed. After all, it’s my wedding, too… sweetie?”

Amir groaned again.

“Hey, if I had to deal with our mothers’ comments, then you can handle a few cheesy pet names for me,” Rupert snapped.

“Fine, just don’t get too carried away. We’re at dinner.”

“Okay, sugar pie.”

Would it be rude for Amir to not eat out of fear of throwing up? Yes. But it would be for the good of everyone.

“Dreamboat? Stud?” He gasped for an intake of air, excited for the next one. “Sexy?”

“You said that one before. And you already ran out of sappy ones?”

“No, I just wanted to see your reaction to those.”

Amir, unamused, glanced over at Rupert, staring right into his face. “I don’t like any of those. At all.”

“Sure, sugar plum.”

Amir braced himself. Dinner would be very long.

\---

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Rupert stared off into space. “Hey, Amir, you’re talking to Sir Percy tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, Joan’s busy, so I will have to speak to him about security around the castle. Hopefully he will relay the information to her, otherwise a very awkward conversation would take place before we’re even kings who can set decrees.” Amir extinguished the flame of a candle on the table. “Where is she going anyways?”

“She and Lady Cecily are--” he created air quotes, “‘scoping out the Heartland for unknown dangers.’”

“I see,” Amir sat beside him. “Why are you asking?”

“Could I go with you?”

“What? Rupert, you’re overseeing the moving villagers tomorrow. And my people are hoping for a welcome from one of their new kings. And they want to see who’s marrying their prince.”

“Okay, then what about after? Can I visit you?”

“Is this another plan for you to find a pet name?”

“Yes, in case I can’t find one by tonight.”

Amir lay on the bed. “Ugh, Rupert, you can’t be serious. We went through plenty of names during dinner.”

Rupert waved a paper in front of him. “We haven’t gone through half of the ones that I came up with! And I’m currently making more!”

“What about something simple like dear or darling?” Amir gave up. If he had to be a boring pet name then so be it. He just wanted Rupert to stop bothering him.

“No, that’s what my mother calls me,” Rupert lay on his side next to Amir. He brushed Amir’s hair away from his face. “C’mon, loverboy.”

“Are you serious?” Amir smiled. He took Rupert’s hand and his and interlocked their fingers.

“Hotstuff?”

“How do you come up with these?”

“Sometimes, it takes a load of imagination, handsome.”

Amir laughed. “Oh, my God. No.”

“What? Not handsome? And you reacted so badly to it. It’s arguably the most normal out of the ones I’ve said so far.”

“Really?”

“Yes, charming. Get it? Like prince charming? What if I called you prince?”

“We won’t be princes for long.”

“What about my hero? You’ll always be my hero.”

“No.”

“Hubby? Husband?”

“Husband sounds too formal.”

“My king?”

“That is _definitely_ too formal. And weird. And we’d both be kings, so it would be… awkward.”

“Sexy?” he repeated from earlier.

“Hey, what is it that the girls used to call you?”

“What? Rupey?”

“Yeah. What if I called you that?”

“Ew, no!”

“Exactly.” Amir kissed Rupert on the forehead before he shuffled into the covers and properly lay in bed. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

Rupert smiled and scooched beside Amir. He wrapped his arms around Amir’s torso and smushed his face against Amir’s chest. Amir hooked his arm around Rupert’s head and softly fondled his hair.

“Snookums,” Rupert sighed with a smile. “Snuggle bear, cuddle monster.”

Amir pretended to be asleep already, but Rupert could tell he was smiling.

“Good night, my love.”

\----

“Rupert, hurry. You’re going to be late.” Amir pushed Rupert by his shoulders out of their room. Rupert stretched his arms out and yawned.

“Relax, Amir, I’ll be right on time. You’re the one who’s going to be late.” Rupert patted Amir’s hands.

“Only because you asked me to stay in bed for five more minutes,” Amir snapped. They both ran down the staircase and stopped in front of the great hall.

“Hopefully you’ll get in a good word with Sir Percy. He isn’t as patient and accepting as Joan.” Rupert explained, holding Amir’s hands before they took off.

“Don’t worry. Some of my men are here, too. And Sir Percy should be smart enough to take me seriously.”

“Well, he doesn’t take me seriously,” Rupert sighed, blowing hair out of his face.

“You’re amazing.” Amir brought Rupert’s hands to his lips and kissed them. “And I’ll fight anyone who thinks otherwise. You’ll do great out there.”

Rupert grinned, a blush situating on his cheeks. “I’ll come by later, my love.” He parted with a chaste kiss on Amir’s lips. They let go of each other’s hands and walked away.

Amir entered the great hall and was immediately greeted by soldiers and knights, including some of Joan’s female warriors. The men sitting in chairs slowly rose up to bow their heads as Prince Amir walked to the head of the table.

Looking around, Amir found that the men had surrounded a majority of the table and left the women clumped together on the opposite side facing him. The men standing next to them glared menacingly at the girls but ultimately paid no attention to them. The women, however, stared straight ahead at Prince Amir, at their future king.

Clearing his throat, Amir beckoned the warriors closer to him. “Come on, men, there is room for everyone here.”

Like weights were chained to their ankles, the men shifted so that more warriors could crowd the tables. Some of the squires were sacrificed in standing behind the knights they served. The women smiled. Amir smiled back.

“Let’s begin,” Amir started, but was interrupted almost immediately by a man to his left.

“I’m sorry, your highness, but is this really necessary?”

Amir looked up, his frustration already building up inside him. If it was this bad for him, he could only imagine how much worse Rupert felt. The difference was that Rupert liked to keep as much peace as possible, but Amir will gladly put his aggressors in their place if it comes to that.

The man was not someone Amir recognized by face. His armor spoke for himself; he was from the West. Unfortunately, despite coming together, the kingdoms still had differences to settle. One of them including lacking respect for the opposing princes. Again, Amir imagined how terribly Rupert must have been treated by his knights. It was a good thing Joan was there yesterday to keep things civil.

“Who are you?”

“My apologies, I am Sir Matthew from the West.”

“And what were you interrupting me for, Sir Matthew?” Amir seethed.

Sir Matthew faltered, yet he still stood his ground. “I was wondering if it was necessary to have these girls here.”

“It is very necessary,” Amir explained. And without risking another interruption he continued, barely gasping for air. “After all, these women were the ones who braved the enchanted forest to save Prince Rupert and me. It would be disrespectful for all of us should we not allow them a place here.”

One of the girls raised a hand. Amir glanced towards her and studied how she stood taller than the other girls with a confident and graceful posture. Her green eyes glimmered in the sunlight with passion and responsibility. Amir granted her permission to speak.

“I am Lady Maria. Joan asked me to lead our warriors in this discussion. I, as do all the other ladies here, am honored to be here by your side and assist the new kings of Heartland.”

Amir hid a cheeky victorious grin. Even he needed some time to get used to Joan’s warriors, but he never got tired of how the women were more respectful and polite than the men.

“And I am honored to meet you, Lady Maria. Now, let’s begin, shall we?”

The rest of the discussion went well with little to no disturbances. There were times Amir thought Rupert had cut corners and was spying on them through the window, but it turned out Rupert was still in the village with his lord chamberlain.

And Lady Maria was much more helpful than the men made her out to be. She notified Amir that security was low at night due to the knights having just moved to the Heartland and feeling exhausted from the trip. Amir made changes to the knights’ schedules so that they would move in during the night so that they could rest in the morning.

She also told him as they left the great hall that many of the families back in the West were still worried about moving to the Heartland.

“I wish I or Rupert could help, but the wedding plans are a lot more stressful than I imagined.” Amir frowned. He really wished that Rupert or his mother could tend to their kingdom, but the invitations were taking longer than they anticipated and they lacked numerous wedding decorations both queens wanted. Additionally, the pastor from the East and the pastor from the West both wanted to officiate the wedding, so the queens had to talk to them to see who would be better suited to it.

“I understand,” Lady Maria said with an empathetic smile. “I remember my sister’s wedding. It was so difficult to prepare for! And a royal wedding is probably much harder to plan, especially since this wedding will end the reign of two separate kingdoms and join them together as one.”

Amir’s face lit up. “What if you were to talk to your people about moving to Heartland?”

“Me?” Shocked, Maria pointed to herself.

“Yes! It would really help if you could find some time to bring the warriors over and convince them to move. And with that many warriors, you could possibly help them move to Heartland.”

“I would have to talk to Sir Joan about it.” She clapped her hands enthusiastically. “But I would love to do it. I’m honored you chose me and the warriors to do this on your behalf.”

“No, I am lucky to have you,” Amir chuckled. It was so much easier talking to the women. They were always happy about helping, and they took to their sudden change in status quickly.

“Prince Amir, Your highness?” someone said to Amir as he walked out to the courtyard. He was a boy his age. This boy wore a squire’s garb and held a sword at his hip.

Maria bid herself farewell and left Amir with the squire.

“Yes, and to whom am I speaking?”

“I am Squire Adam.” He squirmed with excitement. Maybe this was the first time he talked to a prince. This boy also looked like he came from the West, so this was definitely the first time he was speaking with Amir. “I know this might be strange for me to ask, but would you like to spar with me? My usual sparring partner is currently moving into Heartland, and everyone here already has a partner.”

Amir looked around. Adam’s words seemed to be true. The other boys were all partnered up and working diligently on their swordsmanship. He decided to give it a try and test Adam’s strength.

“Alright. Do you have a sword I can borrow?”

“Here!” The boy enthusiastically lifted a sword up to Amir with his left hand. His right hand rested on his own sheathed sword.

Amir took the sword. “Then let’s begin.”

\---

Rupert took to speaking with the peasants surprisingly well, Lord Chamberlain reported to his mother as well as Queen Atossa. Instead of complaining and whining like his usual self, he was starting to act more like the king he was going to become. Rupert stood before the fountain workers had installed the day before and he greeted everyone that came up to speak with him. Admirably, he bowed to his own people when he spoke to them.

Initially, Rupert was never opposed to the idea of talking to his people. He just didn’t enjoy it when he was forced to do it, say, for example, tied in a chair. And he enjoyed talking with them! The expressions he made when he came across a small infant or the laughter he shared with boys and girls his age astonished his mother, to say the least.

It was different. He was happy. He was free.

Even after several hours passed, Rupert was still going strong, explaining how wedding plans were going or describing his fiance or his new pet dragon. Sometimes, children asked him to tell them about his journey in the enchanted forest. Their parents would sigh and pull them away, saying, “Prince Amir already told you the story yesterday. Don’t you remember?”

“Yes, but what I want to know Rupert’s perspective! What if Amir forgot something, or is hiding something?”

“How was Prince Amir yesterday?” Rupert wondered.

“Oh, very kind and very lovely,” a mother explained. “He was nice enough to spend some time telling the children about his journey in the forest!”

“Um, what exactly did he mention?” Rupert asked. By now, mostly everyone knew that he and Amir had actually met quite early on and had spent the three days together. He hoped Amir had not mentioned anything particularly embarrassing. He hoped Amir told them about Barbaras and his croons. That was fun.

“He told a story about a crazy man and his loonies!” A boy answered.

Rupert sighed in relief.

“Prince Rupert,” a small girl asked, “how did you and Prince Amir meet? Was he nice to you?”

“He was…” Rupert struggled to answer, “very cautious.”

“And brave?” a boy piped up.

“Very brave.”

“Now, now,” Lord Chamberlain gathered their attention, “it is time for Prince Rupert to head back to the castle for the night. I advise the young children to go home as well and get some proper rest to wake in the morning.”

The people bid their farewells and walked to their respective homes.

“Goodbye, Prince Rupert!” the little girl squeaked. “I hope to see you soon!”

He crouched down and held her hand. “Goodbye. I’ll see you again sometime.” Her father whisked her away and took her home.

Prince Rupert stretched his torso. “Oh, boy. What a day! Well, Lord Chamberlain, you can head back no. I’ll be heading there soon--”

“If you are going to visit Prince Amir, he should be in the courtyard as of now.” He was like a psychic. “You are very easy to read, your highness.”

“Oh, okay. Then I guess I’ll walk with you.” Rupert blushed slightly and they returned to the castle.

Rupert stepped into the courtyard and paused when he saw Amir sparring with one of the squires. Lord Chamberlain excused himself and left Rupert to fend for himself.

“Don’t hold back!” Amir shouted, a grin on his face. Everyone was watching him fight.

“I’m not!” Adam--Rupert remembered seeing him in the castle--struggled to keep up with Amir. “You are just too good, your highness.”

Adam gasped for air. “For you to speak so easily while fighting is a feat….” Amir knocked his sword away, and Adam landed on his back.

Amir smirked. He offered a hand for Adam. “Maybe you should consider _not_ speaking, so that you can focus.”

Adam grabbed Amir’s hand and pulled himself up. “You are an amazing sparring partner, your highness. I can tell you have practiced more than any of squires. If you’d like, would you be my sparring partner in the future? When mine isn’t around, of course.”

“Hey! Amir!” Rupert rushed in and touched Amir’s arm.. “How are you?”

“Oh, Rupert. I was just sparring with Squire Adam. He was tougher than I anticipated.”

Rupert pulled Amir towards the castle indoors. “Great! Why don’t we get going?”

“Is there something wrong, your highness?” Adam directed towards Rupert.

“Nothing, not really,” he mumbled. “Let’s go.”

“Oh, but Prince Amir, your highness, would you like to be my sparring partner in the future?”

Amir opened his mouth to answer, but Rupert beat him to it. “Sparring partner? I don’t think so.” he laughed awkwardly.

“Is he training with you? Is that why?”

“No. No, it’s just that I don’t really like that word.” Rupert slowly came to realize how petty and confusing he must have looked.

“What word?”

“...partner.”

“Why?”

“Uh, well, it’s kind of because he’s _my_ partner…” Rupert trailed off, flustered. He wasn’t sure if the boy even heard him.

“I’m quite aware,” Adam said, signifying that he did hear, rather confused. “You and Prince Amir are getting married, after all. Well, I’m heading off. Sir Percy needs me.”

When Adam finally had gone, Amir took him aside. “Rupert, why are you so upset?” Amir queried. He couldn’t understand why Rupert was so indignant about Adam’s choice of words. Adam wasn’t threatening their relationship at all, so why was Rupert so frustrated about it?

“He called you his _partner_ ,” Rupert grumbled, grabbing Amir’s arm and leading them up to their chamber. “But… but I’m your partner.”

“I understand.” Amir placed a hand on Rupert’s. “We are future husbands.”

“No, you don’t!” Rupert stared him in the eyes. He began to walk faster up the steps “I mean, not in just a married sense. Like in a more… personal sense.”

“What could be more personal than marriage?”

Rupert let go of Amir’s arm and flailed his hands out as they entered their room. “Ugh, you really don’t get it! _I’m_ your partner. And _you_ are mine!”

Amir placed a hand on his chin. Staring at Rupert’s expression, he tried his best to understand. It wouldn’t take long before Rupert would grow tired and leave, frustrated with Amir. “You don’t want anyone else to call me partner.”

“Yes!”

“Is it because… of what happened in the forest?”

Rupert leaned against the wall near the window and gazed out at the hills. “Yes,” he mumbled.

“You really grew used to it, huh?” Amir laughed. With a loving smile, Amir gazed at Rupert’s pouting face. “Okay, partner. I can’t guarantee that I can stop other people from calling me that…. But I guess it’s fine for you to use.”

Rupert looked up at Amir. He cocked his head to the side and raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you can call me your partner.”

“My partner?” Rupert repeated, confused. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. “My partner.” He felt it roll of his tongue.

“Amir, my partner,” he began, “I love you.”

This earned him a tired smile from his partner. “I love you, too.”

Rupert frowned again. “You should have a pet name for me, too!”

“Why?” Amir pursed his lips. “We already established that I’m not calling you Rupey.”

“How about handsome, hotstuff, or sexy?”

“Please stop bringing up sexy.”

“Why not honey? Or sweetie? Or angel?” Rupert listed. “Or Fitz?”

“You know how I feel about Fitz.”

“I also know how _I_ feel about it,” Rupert hummed, sticking out his tongue like the soon-to-be king he was.

Amir sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, _Fitz_.”

Rupert grinned in victory. He embraced Amir and gave him a small peck on the lips as he snickered. “I knew I could get you to call me that.”

“But I think I’d rather call you angel, even if you don’t really act like one.” He pinched Rupert’s nose.

Rupert grabbed his nose and grumbled. “What does _that_ mean?”

“You can be very mischievous at times, Fitz. It drives me and both our mothers crazy.”

“I only drive you crazy because you drive _me_ crazy.”

“So now I’m the one at fault here? I’m always the one saving your butt when no one else will!”

“Yeah, you’re right, you do! And you know what?”

“What?”

“You love it,” Rupert smirked, nose wrinkling.

Amir closed his eyes and shook his head. He loved it, did he now? Did he love the way Rupert always begged for a kiss when they woke up in the morning? Did he love the way Rupert always threatened to not kiss Amir before turning in for the night if Amir hadn’t gone to bed either? Did he love when Rupert would hide away just so Amir would have to chase him down in all of Heartland and find him? Did he love the fact that Rupert spent over twenty-four hours bothering him just to find the right pet name? Did he love the way Rupert just _knew_ that he loved him, smirks and all?

It was just like Rupert to end their arguments like that. It was just like Rupert to wait for Amir’s response. Amir couldn’t help it. It was one of his habits. They both knew it was coming.

“Fitz, shut up and kiss me.”

And the proper response afterwards, Rupert gave with a grin. It too, was a habit of his.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is 3k+ words longer than i thought it would be uhhh
> 
> Tumblr: @ porridge-adragon


End file.
